A Purple Iris
by Mochakitty3
Summary: This is my first fic. please R&R so i know how i'm doing. :) thanks. I don't really know how to work FF.net yet so i apologize for anything i did wrong. I think this fic is UN and a SI. thnx again.
1. The charm of an ancient princess

A Purple Iris

By Mochakitty3

Daisuke rubbed his eyes and opened them to his room. It looked like it always did with the sun peeking in from the early morning reflecting in his mirror. He looked around scanning his surroundings in the dimness where everything seemed to be in its rightful place.

--Good Morning Sunshine-- Daisuke just closed his eyes, yawned and stretched his arm up above his head. There was a short pause before the silence was broken. --So I see-- The older man spoke annoyed. Daisuke started to get ready as he grabbed a new deep navy blue t-shirt and pair of white cargos off his dresser and tossed them on his bed. The red hair slipped his PJ shirt over his head letting it drop to the floor as he removed his pants. Then going back to his clothes on the bed and sliding them on. He Slowly made his way down stairs grabbing his bag. "I am going now" He yelled over his shoulder as he quickly made his way out the door before his mother had a chance to come see him. 

The air was cold and still. It was pretty much silent all around other then a crow in the far off distance. The only movement was his breath dancing around in a steam of warmth. Daisuke walked slowly down the sidewalk listening to the crunching of the snow beneath his feet. "Hey!" Daisuke yelled down to the light figure waving at him as he ran up to her. 

"Hey Daisuke aren't you cold?" The small demeaning voice asked with concern.

"What? No I am fine." The red head answered as he looked down remembering he didn't grab his coat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Risa and Ricu~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The twins stepped outside into the colder air and started down the sidewalk towards their school. "Who's that with Daisuke?" Risa asked a little jealous.

"I think it's the new girl." Ricu said looking down the sidewalk at Lilly who was standing next to Daisuke with his hands in hers as she rubbed them with her rainbow mittens warming them.

"Who does she think she is?" Risa asked

"Ahhh, just leave it alone." Ricu sighed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Daisuke and Lilly~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Man I am cold." Daisuke said his breath appearing as it seeped though his cold lips.

"Well you should have worn a coat." The brown eyes said smiling at him. "Come on lets walk faster." She giggled at his stupidity.

The twins walked in their classroom. Risa eyeing Daisuke and Lilly sitting next to each other talking quietly. Ricu elbowed her. "Oww what was that for?" Risa asked.

"Don't stare." Ricu whispered annoyed.

"I think I should go talk to that Lilly girl" Risa growled frowning as she started over.

"Ahh" Risa covered her mouth as she just practically yelled in the middle of the classroom. Risa turned around and frowned at her sister who was holding on to her shirt, not allowing her to go any farther.

"Fine." She sighed heavily looking down at her shoes as her sister tugged her over to their seats.

____After School

"Do you want me to walk you home?" The red head asked smiling.

"Okay but your going to freeze again." Lilly warned.

"Yeah yeah. I know but what am I supposed to do about that? Huh?"

"I don't know use your brain!?" The brown hair giggled. Daisuke just sighed as they started to walk out of their school.

"I am_so_cold." he said shaking with the cold wind blowing at them.

"I am getting a little cold myself." Lilly sighed as she hugged herself slowing her pace to walk behind Daisuke before quickly throwing her arms around his shoulders and chest.

"Ahh you're so warm." He shivered trying ever so hard to gain some heat from her.. Daisuke closed his eyes as they kept walking, listening to Lilly's soft giggling as she walked on her tippy-toes to reach him. Gently rubbing her head into the back of Daisuke warming her checks, her upper half was resting on him as her lower half was slightly struggling as it tried to keep up.

"We passed my house." The brown eyes giggled into his back. They both laughed as they tried to turn around on the ice-covered sidewalk. Then slowly making it back to her house.

"Thanks Daisuke, maybe I'll see you around sometime before school."

"Yea_. Bye" The red head waved as it watched her go in and shut the door behind her. Then turning slowly and going to his own house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With the twins~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"He was with her all day today." Risa whined into her pillow, as she lay on her bed so her head were where her feet should be and her feet were where head was suppose to be.

"Why are you complaining?" Ricu grumbled at her sister

"Ahhhhhhh" Risa sighed as she dropped her face down in her pillow And squeezed it before lifting it back up to see her sister trying on another outfit in front of the mirror.

"What do you think of this one?" Ricu asked. Risa scanned the soft blue tank top and short black skirt with a slight blue design at the bottom. 

"It's fine." She said lifting her feet up and swaying them back and forth.

"You really think so, I'm going to wear it with my over coat and boots too." Ricu asked moving her body sideways a little as she looked in the mirror at her reflection.

"Yes, It's perfect." Risa reassured her sister.

"Okay then, I'll be right back." Ricu whispered as she stepped out into their small hall and disappeared from Risa's sight.

"Mmmmmmmmmm" Risa sighed again resting her head back in her pillow.

"I'm calling him." Risa decided as her sister returned in her short soft pink nighty with white flowers lining the bottom and edges of the slightly puffy and short sleeves.

"Why are you calling him?" Ricu asked.

"To see what he thinks of THAT Lilly girl!, why else?!" Risa said as she sat up and reached over to the small table that held her blue phone covered with white fluffy clouds.

"I don't get why you are so _.so obsessed over this he was only talking to her and she is new, he probably just didn't want her to feel bad or anything 

"You saw her all over him when they were walking home TOGETHER!" Risa raised her voice slightly annoyed with THAT Lilly girl.

"Okay wait." Ricu said as she stood up and disappeared out into the hall again, before returning in moments her soft pink phone with cute little pigs in her hand. She sat down on the bed next to her sister and turned on her phone so she could listen in on the conversation.

"Okay ready." Ricu said smiling and nodding at her sister who started to dial his number.

Bring__..Bring__.Bring__.

"Hello?" The red head said into the receiver of the phone.

"Hey! Daisuke what's up?" Risa asked starting the conversation she was hoping to lead to what Daisuke really thought.

"Nothing really, how bout you." the girls heard through their phones.

"Well, I didn't really see you at school today"

"Oh just get to it if you're really going to do this." Ricu protested into her phone

"Shhhhhhhhhh" Risa whispered.

"Well, anyway.. ..can I ask you a question Daisuke?"

"Yea what is it?…Oh wait I have another call."

"Hello…..hello….HELLO!" Daisuke hung up the second line going back to the first.

"I'm back Risa…..Risa?" Daisuke just hung up the phone as he sighed.

"Daisuke go to bed!" His mother called from downstairs. It was getting late anyway. Daisuke walked over to his bed and took off his shoes and navy blue T-shirt and dropping them to the floor. The red head pulled the blankets down sliding himself between them and his sheets. He stared up at the ceiling letting his mind wander.

"I wonder what Risa wanted to ask me__...... Ricu seems to know about it_....Hmmmm_................but she didn't really seem to care either_......I wonder who called me_...and what they wanted____________..............."

Daisuke dosed off in his thoughts.

_________________________Back With The Twins_____________________________

"Why did you hang up?" Ricu asked watching her sister with her finger still on the disconnection button.

"Well, don't you think it would be a little hard just to ask someone what they think of someone, he might think I like him or something and he probably wouldn't have told me anyway." Ricu just looked at her sister.

"Ahhhhhh" It doesn't really mater." Ricu said as she slipped under the covers.

"Why are you sleeping in here?" Risa asked confused.

"Umm I don't know I just kinda feel like it."Ricu just smiled at her frowning sister who shrugged and laid under the covers too.

________________________________Daisuke_________________________________

"Daisuke wake up, look at what I have?" Daisuke's mother said smiling down at him as she sat on the side of his bed holding a picture of Risa.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm__wa..what?" The red head mumbled sleepily as he sat up in his bed. The cooler air swirled around his warmer chest.

"Look at this." She whispered again to him watching him turn to the picture and thinking for a second before he started to transform into the mysterious dark theft.

"Okay Dark, I scheduled for you to go and steel the charm of an ancient princess this midnight in the museum near Daisuke's school."

"Mmmmmmmm." The theft sighed as he looked down were he was now wearing the

Younger boy's cargos.

"Fine" The older man sighed as he walked over to the window and hopped out landing on the soft white powder beneath him. Then looking both ways before calling up to the small bunny that suddenly appeared in the window looking down at the man surrounded by the black stillness of night. Then jumping down landing on Dark's shoulder. The man slowly made his way around the houses, though bushes and behind objects into their dark shadows. Finally reaching the museum by Daisuke's school and slipping silently behind the building avoiding all the cops and Satoshi. Dark looked up at the roof, scanning a way to reach his destination. The shadow turned around and started to climb a near by tree so he was about level with the roof. Then leaning back and leaping as hard as he could to the roof as he landed on his feet tumbling forward falling to his knees making two soft thumps. He froze listening for a second to see if anyone noticed he was there yet. No one did so Dark stood up and silently crept to the other side looking down at all the people awaiting his arrival and he was already there. The shadow of Darkness walked over to the cold metal air ducted and lifting it revealing a whole leading into the ventilation system of the museum. The Dark shadow disappeared down into the whole. He slowly started to crawl through the cold vent trying to be as silent as possible.

"Could we just get this over with!?" The red whined inside the shadow's mind.

"Are you tired_.did you exsuast your self with all those girls today." The shadow laughed.

"Oh shut up Dark!"

"Sensitive are we." The shadow smiled slightly as he continued through the metal tunnel before stopping over a screen leading into a room where the Ancient charm was hidden. The dark shadow lifted and moved it silently. Then the shadow slipped through and reappeared up into the vent after a few seconds with the charm.

"Took you long enough." The red head complained from deep inside the dark shadow as it climbed out onto the roof. Then walking cautiously to the back of the building peering down to the two cops talking together.

"Now!" The shadow whispered to the bunny that had been waiting on the roof for the shadow. It jumped up turning into deep black wings for the dark shadow of a theft. They jumped off the roof and started to glide across the empty sky.

"Look up there! It's the dark theft." The one cop yelled to warn the others as he pointed up to the dark figure souring above them.

"We did it!" The red head said happily from inside.

"Were you doubting me?" The theft laughed out loud to what would seem to be nothing. Gliding over the trees that looked more like an ocean of Darkness as they whipped by.

______________________________In The Morning______________________________

"Found in the ventilation system of the museum where the mysterious theft Dark stool the charm of an ancient princess known as the Pure Spirit Charm was a small piece of paper. It's said the paper had a phone number to a local citizen whose identity won't be revealed UN till further notice."

Daisuke rolled over pressing the small button on his alarm clock turning off the radio and climbing out of bed. Daisuke yawned as he stretched his arms and laid back down on his bed as he remembered it was Saturday and he could sleep in as long as his mother was happily watching the news about the robbery.

"Honey__honey are you a wake?" "Sweetie did you hear the news?"

"Mom." Daisuke whined. As he rolled over covering his head as he tried to ignore her

"Honey who's number was on the paper?" His mother looked down at him worried.

"What paper?" Daisuke asked.

"The one found in the ventilation system__.of the museum." Daisuke's mother sat down next to her son looking back at her confused. 

"Look." she said as she turned back on Daisuke's radio so he could hear the rerun of what played before for people who missed it.

"But I didn't know" Daisuke tried to explain as a sick feeling of worry spread over his body.

"What are we going to do?" Daisuke asked concerned as he searched franticly in his mind for a solution.

"We need to be calm, now think who's number was on the paper?" She said slowly trying not to alarm Daisuke.

"Ummmm I don't remember getting any numbers." Daisuke said thinking about everything that's happened before dark went to the museum.

"Maybe its yours." Dark joked from inside Daisuke

"Why would it be mine." Daisuke asked annoyed

"Maybe because you have trouble remembering it." Dark laughed in the red heads mind.

"Oh shut up Dark." the red head was more annoyed now especially at this time he has to listen to Darks stupidity.

"Hun please think, those poor people their going to be questioned and questioned. I have to go talk to your grandpa." She said as she stood up and walked out. 

"Oh Dark what am I supposed to do?" The red whined 

"I thought you told me to shut up." 

"Dark I'm serious." He whined again to the words in his head.

"I don't know, but I do know whose number is on the paper." Dark smiled to himself.

"Did you drop it on purpose?" Daisuke growled as he became mad at the voices in his head.

"No! What do you take me for?"

"Great, so what do we do?"

"We! Why we?"

"Because if they find me they find you and you would be the reason they find me!"

"I know I was just joking you."

"How can you even joke at a time like this!?"

"What you think Lilly is going to rat you out? Relax, as long as she says she doesn't remember who she gave it to your fine."

"Do you think I should talk to her?"

"Well, you'd have to do it secretly or you'll give yourself away."

"Why don't you go?"

"Oh sure I'll just burst in her window and scare her half to death then we won't even have to worry about her telling I'll just say if you tell I'll kill you, your so smart Daisuke."

"Fine, then what I can't sneak there?" 

"I'll help you okay."

"Fine." the red head said as he sighed at least they had a plan. 

This is the End for now J thanks sooooo much for reading it please R&R I need to know how this is. I will have more up really soon. 


	2. A Girl Named After A Flower

A Purple Iris

By: Mochakitty3

Please R&R

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 2_ A Girl Named After A Flower~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daisuke stepped outside, it was evening and the sun was dimming, Daisuke slipped around his house. He was wearing all black in hopes to not be seen as much.

"Stay in the shadows and the darkest areas you can see."

"I know" The red head whispered to no one.

The small red head slid as he tripped on a stick falling into a bush.

"Nice, at least you landed where you were hidden." Dark laughed

Daisuke just growled at him, as he poked his head out of the bush and looked around before he stood up and sunk back behind some trees and shadows.

"You okay?" Dark asked still snickering.

"Yea, Yea."

The red head kept going down the street trying to go behind all the houses in their backyards.

"What now" Daisuke asked the older man.

"Either climb or walk."

Daisuke sighed as he started to pull himself up and over the wood fence in his path.

"MMMM" Daisuke growled as he landed on the other side of the fence.

"Hey did you ever think there could be a dog in this yard, I mean why else do you fence in your yard with such an ugly fence." 

"Thanks for warning me."

"I thought you might have thought of that."

The red head walked silently across the lawn before stopping to stare at a huge dog sleeping in a cage by the empty trash cans.

"Just keep going"

"How did you know?"

"When you have been sneaking around backyards for as long as I have you just know these things. Or maybe if you have common sense you might think of it. I guess that's just one more thing you don't have."

Daisuke started to walk again not moving his glance from the dog, It was big and a dark brown or maybe black it was getting to dark to tell. The red head lifted himself over the other side of the fence bring himself out of the yard.

"Isn't this her house?"

"No, it's the next one."

The red head climbed up into Lilly's window and looked around, no one was there. Daisuke stepped in and looked around her bed was on the wall to his side it looked extremely soft it had pink blankets and tons of pillows. Next to her bed was a small white end table with a clock, a phone and a vase with a single flower, it was a purple iris the one Daisuke had given her on her first day in his neighborhood.

"What am I suppose to say to her?" Daisuke asked the shadow in his mind.

"Well, do you want to lie or not?"

"I don't want to lie, but I can't tell her about us."

"You make it sound like a bad thing."

"Yea."

"Oh I'm hurtin' Daisuke, I am."

"Well, just tell her you don't want her to tell because you don't know how it got there and you don't want to get in trouble."

"Okay"

Daisuke continued to look around at her room scanning everything; she had a pretty vanity table made of a thin white metal. It had two elegant lamps and all her make up on it.

"Daisuke? What are you doing here?"

"Umm I."

"What if my mom came in or something!?" Lilly said with a slight frown.

"I need to talk to you."

"Why now couldn't it have waited?"

"No it's important."

Lilly just came in from a shower and her hair was up in a towel and she was wearing a soft blue robe. Daisuke could smell her from across the room it was a soft floral sent.

"Did you hear about the paper in the museum?"

"Yea, Daisuke it was mine."

"I know"

"Was it the one I gave you?"

"Yea."

"Daisuke! Did you steel that charm? How could you do that, did you know there has been investigators in my house all day and they wouldn't leave me alone."

"I know, But…"

"They wouldn't leave and now finally I get to go take a shower and have some peace and I come in and now you're here, why is this happening?"

"I don't know how the paper got there but I don't want to get in trouble for something I didn't do, so please don't tell."

"Your sure you didn't do it?"

"Yea, it was someone else I swear, please just say you don't know who you gave it to, I swear I didn't do it or how it got there."

"I won't but what am I supposed to say?"

"I don't know that you gave it to a lot of people so you don't know who it could be."

"And you're sure you didn't do it."

"Do you think I could possibly do that I mean I don't even remember my coat in the morning sometimes. How could I steel?"

"Well okay, I promise I won't tell, but you have to go what if my parents came up or something."

"Okay, I'll see you soon but not till school so it's not suspicious to other people okay?"

"Yea bye" the brunet just stood there still confused by the whole situation.

"Bye"

Daisuke climbed back down Lilly's window and started to make it back towards his house.

Daisuke opened his back door and walked in as he looked around to see if his mom was up still waiting for him. She wasn't and neither was his grandpa, so he went up stairs into his room. 

"Good thing I was the one who stole or you would have been lying." The older man laughed from inside.

"Yea, good thing or I would have been lying." Daisuke said making fun of Dark.

"Just like I would have been lying if I told her I didn't know how it got there."

"But you didn't."

"Yea you dropped it."

"NO you only assumed I dropped it I could have put it there or maybe it flew there."

"Oh it flew there, and any way I wasn't lying because I just didn't tell her what I assumed is that it."

"Now you're talking."

Daisuke just sighed as he climbed in bed. 

"What a night, hey you even got a small taste of what its like to be a famous theft and how hard it is and how I'm so good."

"Yea, Yea whatever." The red head mumbled as he snuggled into his covers and pillow, falling to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daisuke rolled over pulling all his covers with him. 

"mmmm.." the red head whined as the sun shined right into his eyes. He opened them slowly taking in the new light and letting his eyes adjust a bit before sitting up and rubbing his eyes with his sides of his hands. Half awake, the young boy got up and changed his clothes, he looked at the clock, it was 12:00. 

"O yea, its Sunday" the boy whispered, sleep still lurking in his voice. He walked out of his room and started down stairs. 

"Daisuke, is that you? Are you up?" His mother called to him from the kitchen,

"Yeah!"

"Someone called for you." She said looking up from her magazine. 

"Who?" Daisuke asked watching his mother take a sip of her tea.

"Some girl named Lilly…….isn't that a pretty name, a girl named after a flower"

"Yea I guess, when did she call?"

"Um…..around eleven, I'm not sure." His mother shrugged and took another sip of her tea.

He picked up the phone and dialed a number he had memorized along with so many others.

"Hello" an unfamiliar voice answered 

"Hi, is Lilly there?"

"Hold on a moment please." there was a pause on the other line.

"Hi"

"Hey. This is Daisuke"

"Hi, what's up?"

"My mom said you called."

"O Yea, I was thinking about what you said to me the other night and…….I just don't know if I believe you. I want to, but I just don't think if you were as innocent as you say you are, you would care so much."

"Tell her u were just really nervous" dark said inside the boys and.

"…..Well, I was just nervous, I didn't want to get in trouble, I…I..I was just scared."

"……………….."

"Lilly, you got to believe me, I didn't, I could never,……..please…Lilly?"

"…I…..I won't tell but……..I just don't know, ……I have to go" she hung up.

Daisuke slowly hung up the phone.

"Well that went well."

"O sure, that went great" Daisuke sighed sarcastically.

"It did, she isn't going to tell, that's all that matters." Dark reassured. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You're going to be late!" his mother called up.

"I'm going!" the red head yelled pulling on his coat and dashing out the door.

"Mm" Daisuke let out a small noise as he bumped into someone.

"Sorry" he mumbled as he looked up to see who he had run into.

"Its fine" the brunet said stepping back "I was thinking about everything, and I wanted to say I'm sorry about not believing you, I mean how could u do that, your only 14."

"……..Its ok, I'm just glade you believe me now" Daisuke said looking down at his shoes, he felt bad she was believing his lies.

"What's the matter?" she asked concerned.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Daisuke looked up with a smile. She smiled back, taking his hand and starting to walk towards their school. The red head looked down at their hands a little in shock, but quickly shrugging it off and following her.

"I see you remembered you coat this time." brunet giggling as she looked at him. He blushed slightly. 

" I don't think I could forget it two days in a row, especially after freezing" he laughed turning back to see their school coming into view.

"Hey look its those twins." Lilly said pointing.

"You mean Risa and Ricu." he said smiling, as he watched the to girls playing about 15 feet in front of them in the snow.

"They seem really nice, that one with the long hair is always looking at me" she giggled

"Maybe she wants to be your friend" Daisuke suggested

"Is she shy?" the brunet asked 

"Not really" he shrugged

"Then why doesn't she just come up to me and say hi"

"I don't know, maybe she is waiting for the right time." 

"HEY!!!!!" Ricu waved when she noticed them walking toward her and her sister.

"HI!!!!!" Lilly called back waving as the twins ran up to greet them.

"Hi" Risa said

"I'm Ricu and this is my sister Risa" The shorter hair girl introduced them to the brunet.

"I'm Lilly, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"What'cha doing?" the red head asked

"Well we started to walk early today, so we decided to stop and play for a while" The shorter hair smiled.

"Do you guys want to walk with us?" Lilly smiled.

"Sure, we'd love to" Ricu elbowed her sister who gave a quick frown intended for only her to see.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later in School~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The brunet looked up as someone sat down in front of her.

"Hi Lilly" The short hair greeted with a smile.

"Hi, can I ask you a question?" brunet said looking around the cafeteria to make sure Daisuke and Risa weren't anywhere near them.

"Sure"

"Well, I just wanted to know…..is it just me or does Risa…….just not like me?" The short hair frowned at the question, before sighing and looking down at her lunch; she had a sandwich, a drink, and some homemade cookies. 

"Well……it isn't you." she paused "Its more like what your getting" she paused again this time looking up at Lilly's confused face. She sighed again.

"Risa just….she doesn't like you only because……you are with Daisuke so much, its not you, yourself." 

"She likes Daisuke?" brunet asked a little confusion running off her face.

"Well…..sort of. She won't admit it but I think she has a small crush on him…..or maybe a really big one, by the way she acts all the time." Ricu shrugged.

"So she doesn't like me because she is jealous of me" Lilly stated, contemplating this in her head.

"Yup" short head nodding.

"Well…..I think it is completely rude…you can't just not like someone because of someone else…..She doesn't even know me…and….she most definitely doesn't know Daisuke." brunet looked down at her lunch sadly. 

"What is it?" Ricu asked concerned.

"Its just…..Daisuke…..he doesn't……." the brunet was cut off as Risa sat down next to her sister.

"Hi" she said to them both with a half fake smile.

"We were just talking about…." the short hair trailed

"Water colors" Lilly smiled. "I love to water color, mostly flowers though." Ricu nodded.

"I have seen some beautiful pieces before, I would love to be able to paint like that someday." Ricu said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After school with the twins~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ricu opened the door to her house and stepped in with her sister.

"WE"RE HOME!!" short hair called out into the house, no one answered.

"Guess no one is home." Risa shrugged. He sister only nodded in response, before the made there way up stairs to their separate rooms. Risa's was the one on the right said of the hall and Ricu's was in the middle, to the left was a bathroom they shared and a laundry room. Their parent's room was down the opposite side off the hall along with their shared bathroom.

"Risa?" long hair stopping and turning to face her sister.

"What?" she asked

"Well……I think you should give Lilly a chance." Ricu said with a reassuring smile, before she turned and went into her room shutting the door behind her. Risa frowned why does she care so much, she just met this girl, were they friends already? Probably Ricu made friends fast but still that doesn't mean I have to befriend all of my sister's friends, especially if the are my rival. Risa frowned harder and turned to her bedroom. 

"In less!?" a mysterious smile ran over her lips.

I hope everyone like it! J I will have more up soon, thanks for reading make sure to R&R please.


End file.
